Little Jay
by godgirl1200
Summary: No Katniss or Peeta, Prim is in Clove's place as the District 2 tribute. Rue and Thresh are reaped for the Games. Will these Games bring about a change and a new Mockingjay? Read and review! Rue/Thresh siblingship, Prim/Cato romance...


**She's back! **I came up with this little story on a whim, but I think I'm going to try and keep going with it. Oh by the way, on my other story Escape, I am a bit stuck for ideas, so any suggestions are welcome. On the thoughts in this story, the bold represents Thresh, the italics represents Rue and the combination represents both.

Little Jay

_Rue POV _

"Ruella Birch." Dang it.

Have you ever witnessed an experience that was so unbelievable that you nearly forgot how to breathe? Well, that was me today. I got reaped to fight to the death on television for the entertainment of some seriously sick-minded people in the Capitol and for the punishment of people who rebelled against the government 74 years ago. Great predicament, right? Anyways, I made the torturous walk up to the stage, making my steps nice and light. I was thinking up a strategy for the Games- to act as young, girlish and adorable as possible so I could maybe worm my way into the hearts of both the Capitol and the other tributes. The weird-looking escort, Ava Tress, asked me how old I was. Seeing as my thirteenth birthday was the next day, I still counted as twelve.

"Twelve years old, ma'am," I said quietly. She nodded and, as was customary, asked for volunteers. Though I thought this to be completely senseless, seeing as any citizen of any non-Career district knows that volunteering means almost certain death, part of me hoped somebody might volunteer. Alas, nothing but the wind spoke up. Miss Ava then began the boys' reaping. I hoped it was nobody I knew.

"Thresh Oakwood," she announced. Great. Just wonderful. Thresh was my stepbrother. But Thresh and I are closer than most siblings would be. We shook hands, and as we did we communicated through our eyes.

**I can't kill you. **

_I hate this so much._

_**Ugh. **_

We were directed into the Justice Building, and they put us together in the same room. The second all of the Peacekeepers left the room and it was just Thresh and I, I went to pull him into a hug. The tears were already threatening to leak out, but Thresh did not seem to mind, as he rubbed my back like he always did when he was trying to calm me down.

"You have five minutes," we heard a Peacekeeper say. Mom and my step-dad, who I'm trying to get the hang of calling Dad, came through the door. The four of us had a group hug, and we spent our remaining time talking strategy.

"Rue, you have cuteness on your side. You're twelve, try to look as harmless as possible. The Capitol will love you, no doubt. Thresh, you can impose fear upon the other tributes. Protect your little sister. I have a feeling that this year is going to be different somehow…I love you," Dad said. We had one final hug and they were dragged out, but not before Mom put something in my hand and Dad put something in Thresh's hand. In my hand, I found a silver pin of a bird with outstretched wings, as if it was taking flight. I could recognize the bird anywhere- it was a mockingjay. I used to see them all the time in the orchards. It's like bringing a piece of home with me.

Thresh got his father's old dog tag attached to a chain, the dog tag engraved with Thresh's great-great-grandfather's name, Akeem Joffer. Miss Ava came to collect us and move us to the train that would take us to the dreaded Capitol. While we made our way to the train, I kept my head high, a pleasant look masking the fear and dread I truly felt. Thresh had an impassive, almost hostile, look about him. However, if you knew Thresh well enough, you'd know how much of an act that was.

We made our way inside the train, and I swear this train was the most amazing thing I had ever laid eyes on. Everything was so high-tech and clean, not to mention the fact that there was so much food! I am almost certain that my mouth was hanging open, my jaw nearly unhinged at the sight. Thresh's eyes widened in amazement. We sat down at a table in a nonchalant manner, as if this place was not shockingly wondrous. After a second or two of looking around curiously, I remembered exactly why I was here. It made my stomach churn, because I was not here for a free tour of the Capitol and all its fancy things. There was a price to be paid, the price being either my life or my innocence. Both were worth so much to me, and I didn't want to lose either. However, the rules are that one person emerges as victor, and I couldn't bear to know Thresh died because somebody wanted entertainment. Thresh had a better chance of winning this thing than I could ever have, and more than likely better than almost all of the other tributes. He was huge in physique, a force to be reckoned with. That in itself would have sponsors lined up to support Thresh. He was attractive enough, and with his angle he would do incredibly well. I, on the other hand, would have to rely on my wits to even have a chance of making it out of there. Miss Ava returned to the train car, two people behind her. I faintly recognized them from multiple reapings and television airings. These were the two remaining District Eleven victors, Chaff and Seeder. They were to be our mentors for the Games. Chaff would more than likely take Thresh and Seeder would mentor me.

"It's nice to meet both of you," said Seeder. I gave her a pleasant smile. Chaff and Thresh shook hands.

"Chat's all fine and dandy, but business needs to be handled. First of all, do you two happen to know each other?" Chaff asks us, putting aside a tumbler of wine currently in his hands.

"We're siblings," I say timidly, seeing no need to add the "step." We had different last names- wouldn't take a genius to figure this out. Chaff smiles sadly, as if he's remembering something, and Seeder holds onto a tight smile with saddened eyes.

"Workable angle. Okay, when we get to the Capitol, I want you, Rue, to wave as girlishly as you can, and Thresh, I want you to keep up the hostile act. Do not even acknowledge the audience's existence. That should give you a slight basis to work from," Seeder said, Chaff nodding in agreement.

"Yes ma'am," Thresh and I answered simultaneously. So, girly and hostile. Complete opposites- and to make things even more ironic, we're siblings.

Soon after this discussion, we made it to the Capitol. I saw my audience- creatures who you might guess were people under all of the makeup and alterations they have made to themselves. I saw somebody with cotton-candy pink hair and bright blue talons where their fingers should be. This crowd of people made Ava look normal, which was a feat, seeing as Ava had long, pretty, dyed-it-blonde hair and the fakest, brightest shade of turquoise eyes I've ever seen, along with her purple dress that barely came down to her knees and the matching headpiece that came down past her waist and crowned her hair in pretty, clear jewels. Despite this, I followed my directions and waved girlishly to the crows-I mean crowd, throwing up a fake confident smile that they just ate up. I made sure to stand close (but not too close) to Thresh, who clearly towered me. Speaking of Thresh, he had his arms crossed, giving off a cold glare that would've frightened me if I didn't know that it wasn't real, or at least that it would never be aimed at me. One of Thresh's many talents was his eyes- he could convey any emotion he wanted to through just his eyes, and therefore could mask any emotion he wanted to hide. His position made his muscles look even bigger than they were, which I could tell was getting him loads of sponsors. The second we were out of the crowd's view, both the confident, yet childish, girly girl and the strong, yet hostile, unforgiving boy acts dropped, leaving behind the real us, both scared for our lives.


End file.
